Known office chairs, couches, refrigerators, tables, shopping carts and other movable appliances and furniture sometimes include wheels or castors. These wheels or castors are typically mounted at several locations in the items. The wheels or castors facilitate movement of these items without lifting them. However, when these items are moved across a carpeted or rough surface, the wheels or castors do not sufficiently enable movement. Upon impact with a pebble or other small obstacle, a wheel or castor suddenly stops and motion of the item ceases. Instead, movers frequently choose to lift and carry the item over a rough surface because the set of wheels or castors fails to adequately facilitate movement, especially of heavy or bulky items. Carrying some items even a short distance allows for a person to hurt himself when carrying a bulky or heavy item.
The present invention solves these and other shortcomings and problems.